And then there was murder
by kitty-kat-394
Summary: So Phoenix Wright had another assistant that no one knew about, and now she has to testify against her long lost lover....this would be my first...rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

*Disclamer: As usual, I do not own any of the Phoenix Wright characters despite how amazingly cool they are!!!*

I watched the thirty-two year old girl on the stand intently, waiting for some sort of a sign she was lying: none. "Ok Miss Cerise, could you please explain to me your connection with the victim?"

"Yes sir, I can do it again, for the sixth time. Otto Topsy was an old client of mine, back when I was actually practicing law. He was found innocent of murder, which he was. He never killed anyone. We never spoke again after that, just like all my other clients expect maybe one percent of them. He was my concern for three months and then he was gone…is it that hard to understand?"

"And what Law Firm did you practice in?"

She glared at him boldly, "Wright and Co. Law Offices. Phoenix was the Wright and I was the Co. I was Mr. Wright's assistance from the second year of his career to the end of it. Ever faithful ever serving, doing as I was told."

"So this is you?" I held up an old photo he had snuck out of Wright's apartment. It was of Cerise and him standing in the office after a very successful and tiring case. She was shorter than he, even in her platform shoes, and she was positively glowing. Cerise's teeth were white and straight, thanks to two and a half year of braces. She was dressed in the black skinny jeans with a white tank top on and a black zip up hoodie. She looked tired yet happy nonetheless. Phoenix Wright stood beside her with his arm around her waist. He held a bottle of grape juice in his free arm, some of which had spilled over his blue jeans (all that he was wearing).

"Yes," she muttered slowly, remembering the joyous day. "That was me."

"And what kind of relationship did you have with your boss?"

"Look Justice! I've been in your position before and these questions about my old boss don't have any bearing to the case. Phoenix has nothing to do with this. Feenie-"

"Feenie? Now who is that?"

The witness's ears flushed tomato red. "I sometimes called Mr. Wright Feenie, it was his nickname."

"And you two were in a romantic relationship with him?"

"Who told you that?"

- - - - - -

I'm Apollo Justice, defense attorney. This case? Well, it's a case concerning the death of Mr. Otto Topsy, formerly a dentist, now dead. The suspect? My boss, Phoenix Wright. And this witness? Well, she has no idea who the suspect is, no one has told her yet. She is her to tell us about a spot of trouble old Otto got in when he got out of a bar one night. So when she's screaming about Phoenix Wright not being involved…she's totally wrong. Problem is…if I tell her that her old boss is a murder suspect, I might end up dead at the bottom of some old river.

- - - - - -

"I've my sources."

"Who the hell told you, you sick freak?"

"Your honor, may the suspect please come out?"

I watched the horror cross over her beautiful face as her prior boss was dragged out. No longer the proud looking attorney he use to be, Phoenix Wright looked deeply depressed and in need of some help.

Cerise's eyes pooled over with tears as she watched Wright. "Phoenix?"

"Hey baby."

"So I take it," I interrupted, "that the two of you had more than a business relationship. Possibly romantic involvement, like I said before?"

"Apollo," Trucy murmured to me, "Call for a recess or something, let dad and his assistant have some time with each other…let them talk."

She got her wish.

- - - - - -

"Oh Phoenix, _God_ ! How has this happened to us? We were at the top, so set for everything…and then that_ Kristoph Gavin, _ blast him! He destroyed it all." Cerise sobbed into Wright's shoulder, I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey now, don't cry sweetheart, I'm here now. And I'm innocent, we both know that."

I exhaled quietly. Wright never ever told me if he thought he was innocent. He'd always send out these riddles that never made sense. The one time where he was actually guilty of something…he told me right out front (course, all he did was soak my underwear in meat, it wasn't an actual crime). But he sounded so sincere, and I'd heard him talk about this girl; he wouldn't lie to her.

"Phoenix-"

"Quiet, listen to me. Don't lie to anyone, just come out and tell the truth. No matter what they ask. If it's going to involve revealing our personal lives, just do it ok? We'll be together and fine if you just cooperate and don't worry."

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should have felt bad for intruding into my mentor's personal life, but part of me was excited: finally, I would be finding out about the girl in the photos and the life before _me,_ before _I_ came along…HOW EXCITING!

But Trucy lacked any of the enthusiasm I felt, guess she didn't want to she her dad go to jail. Sure, if he was innocent then I would get him off, but it was still hard for her to stand there and watch people believe lies about the man who loved her so much. "Don't worry Truce, he'll be fine."

Was it just me or was there a lack of sympathy in my voice?

Get your heart in the right place Justice, this girl is the closest thing you have to a sister. Don't crush her with your Attorney speak.

- - - - - -

While I stood in the Defense Lobby watching the witness and defendant whisper quietly to each other, Trucy paced back and forth in front of me running through the mild, obvious case details very loudly.

"So we both know daddy didn't kill Otto Topsy, I mean, daddy just wouldn't do that. It's not like him. We also know that this girl here was his assistant, I vaguely remember meeting her somewhere before-"  
"And "somewhere before" doesn't help us at all, and besides, what happened to that Maya girl?"

"Maya? Well Cerise was more like a secretary and she took over for times when Maya wasn't there. But she and daddy were together, so she didn't do as much of the work that Maya did or else it could have gotten weird....really weird...anyway! Then there's the murder weapon with no finger prints that belongs to daddy-"

"Yes, that is sort of problematic and makes it look like he did it-"

"But daddy was at home so I know it wasn't him-"

"We've clarified that Trucy, no need to go over it again-"

"We also know that he really has no reason to kill Mr. Topsy because the last time they met was like, two years ago and then it was over."

"That's not true. We know Cerise only last saw him two years ago and then it was over. It could be completely different for you dad."

Trucy stared at me, "Good point Polly. I wonder when he really did last see him..."

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Count down to ten, and turn around, that's all it takes._

_You know you can do it, you've been waiting all your life for this._

_Constant years of watching from the sidelines, all pointing to this one day, this one moment._

_And this is it…_

_Why are you waiting?_

**Thirty seconds…**

**Twenty seconds…**

**Ten seconds…**

_Count to ten and turn around_

_Whoosh!_

_Its now or never._

_Kill him or not_

"_DO IT NOW!"_

**Bullet through flesh…**

_I wonder what that kind of pain feels like…_

_I don't feel like finding out_

_Say good bye…._

_**Otto Topsy** _

**_- - - - - - _ **

**_*for the record, the flashback was not Polly, even though it was first person. Don't start thinking Apollo Justice is the actual murderer, though that would be a really good idea...if he wasn't so cool.*_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flashback_**

**_Phoenix's P.O.V._**

I don't know why she was so mad at me, all I did was do my job. I had a case, and I won it, Otto was off the hook! But why was Cerise mad at me? There was no reason for her to be, really, we didn't have any relationship. She was my secretary with the really short skirt that I couldn't help staring at. I'm a MAN!!!! I can't help it.

Does that bother her? Or am I not doing enough of it? Wasn't there some man at some point in time that wrote a book about understanding the opposite sex?

BLAST IT! Whatever, I guess if she's angry at me, I can't ask her out...but Cerise is the type of woman you can't help but love. She's got spunk, she's vicious. If you get her angry, you're gonna lose something and it'll probably be your dignity. She always speaks her mind, she's my kind of gal...except when she's angry at me....I really don't like angry women.

**_Back to the future!_**

**_Polly's P.O.V._**

"Look, Wright and I did have a friggin' relationship, I already told you that. How many times do I need to repeat it? It didn't affect work though. I was a secretary, Maya did the running work. When Maya had to return to Kurain Village, I took on some more jobs. I rarely went to crime scenes. When Maya was gone, my sister did that every now and then."

"And did you sleep together?" I asked boldly.

Something flashed in her eyes. Anger? Hatred? Whatever it was, I had the feeling we would not be speaking ever again outside the courtroom.

"Seventy-five percent of the time."

"And if you weren't with each other, where did you sleep?"

"In different beds," she said with a sneer.

_I don't think she likes me..._

"Calm down sweetie," said Winston Payne, the prosecutor who had officially just pissed her off.

" 'Scuse me? What did you just call me? I am NOT your 'sweetie'. You are the dumb ass prosecutor who is trying to put Mr. Wright behind bars and there is no way on the damn earth that you would ever get away with that if we weren't in court."

"Your Honor!" Payne said, looking for backup desperately.

"Hmm...um. Yes, Ms. Cerise, please, watch your mouth."

Payne was obviously not happy with that response but I spoke before he could continue on. "Ok, so then. Tell me what you were doing the night the victim was killed."

She glared at me and then began, "I was at a high school reunion."

"With?"

"The people I went to high school with," she smirked with raised eyebrows.

"And they would be?"

"Get a year book."

I shook my head, the judge wasn't even paying attention. There was no use arguing with this girl, she had been in my shoes before. So then what would I do?

....Wright

"Your honor...um, can I have another recess....I need to talk to the defendant...._please_." I put on the cutest puppy dog face I could muster and got what I wanted.

- - - - - -

"WRIGHT MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WORK WITH ME!" was all I could get out before he started laughing at me.

"Calm it down Justice, she's playing with you. She did this all the time. She's getting to your head and your not trying to stop her. Chase her around a bit. Make her tired. The bottom line is, she doesn't want me in jail, and she doesn't want to be in jail. When it comes down to the end, she wants to see you win Apollo....hang in there."

I nodded, not really wanting to talk. I got what I needed, this girl would help. That's all I wanted.

"Look, I'll buy you a beer when it's over, Justice."

"Wright, I don't drink."

"All men drink."

_What am I going to do with him?_

"Okay Truce, let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

_This was going to be a very long day...she wasn't working with me._

I had been hoping that at some point in my life, I'd work with a witness who told the whole truth, nothing but the truth, and helped me out a bit. Obviously Cerise was not going to be that witness. Maybe it was because she had been a lawyer, maybe it was because she was a girl, but whatever it was, she just seemed to HATE me with an intense passion.

"Maybe she'd like you more," I muttered to Trucy.

She just laughed at me, giving no response but a little giggle. _Are all lawyers alone in the world?_

**_Flashback_**

**_Phoenix's P.O.V._**

I'm not sure when exactly I noticed that my kitchen knife was missing, but it was shortly after ten at night when I decided that I wanted to have a sandwhich and my knife (the one that I always used to cut fresh bread that I got from the grocery store) was not there. I searched everywhere, hoping that it was somewhere mildly easy to find, but I couldn't find it at all. I called Apollo to see if he stole it, but he didn't answer his phone. _What? Does he still go to bed at eight at night?_

So after spending two hours looking for the damn thing, I found I was totally losing it and actually checking the toilet...the _inside_ of the toilet. So where did it go...?

**_Back to the future!!!_**

"Your honor. I've heard enough of this junk about their relationship. What I want to hear about is the relationship of Mr. Wright and Mr. Topsy, tha's all that matters right now." Payne said loudly.

I rolled my eyes, he was always talking like that...unless he was scared. Then he was just a total whimp. Payne had a really inflated view of himself. His head barely fit through the doors of court. And I was the poor bloke who had to face him off 95% of the time. Course, I don't blame the chaps who didn't want to be up against him. He'd really lost a lot of respect when he started screwing around with his hair...now that was just disturbing. But everything about Winston Payne made me...(pardon the pun) Wince in Pain....it was just the way things were.

And while these thoghts were going through my head, Cerise began to testify about the relationship between her boss and their client.

"They got along fine _sir_," she put a lot of emphasis on the final word. "As was usual, Mr. Wright's only concern was getting his client safely home with nothing against him. None of us wanted him in jail...see unlike you, we have a heart."

_Guess it's not just me she doesn't seem to like...._

"Mr. Topsy was a very cooperative man and answered any questions we needed. In the end he was found innocent, of course. Mr. Wright and Otto then said goodbye and that was the end of it. No "ifs" "ands" or "buts", it was over. They were attorney and client, nothing more and nothing less. The relationship was completely buisness but not all are. His was. As far as my knowledge reaches, they never met again after that case."

Payne nodded slowly, as if trying to find a reason to flip out on her, but he found none.

_Time to cross examine the witness from hell..._

"Okay, Ms. Cerise. You said, and I quote, 'As far as my knowledge reaches, they never met again after that case...' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh..I'm sorry. I forgot I was dealing with neanderthals! It means that in my head, the thing on top of my neck, there is a brain. And that brain believes that Mr. Wright never again spoke to Otto Topsy. I can't break it down any further. If you want, that prosectutor can translate it into waves and grunts, but his type of grunts may be a little to sophisticated for you." She gave me a creepy smile, head tilted to the side.

"Um...no....its okay." _Wrong question Justice...that one wasn't necessary..._ "Uh, right. Anyway. Now, could he have met with Otto Topsy yesterday."

"Sure he could have. I haven't been in touch with Wright for awhile; since the office broke up. Do. You. (she pointed at me) Understand.? (she pointed at her head)."

Payne snickered as a mumbled something stupid and turned red.

"Mr. Justice, Mr. Payne. I have to be the clown at my grandsons birthday in fifteen minutes. Court is ajorned till tomorrow and theres no changing that. Mr. Justice...go read a dictionary or something. Get a night class. Brighten up before tomorrow please."

"WHAAAAA?"

- - - - - -

"WRIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!" I screamed.

He snorted loudly into his hands trying to hold back his laughter.

"YOU THINK ITS FUNNY?"

He nodded....

I blinked.

He did the same.

We stared at each other.

"Just try and fix her up....I really can't help you if she's being a smart ass the whole time...."

He nodded again.

- - - - - -

As soon as I had Trucy home, I headed back to my apartment where I instantly fell asleep. I dreamt about that Cerise girl the entire time. It was horrible. I had to cross examine her over and over again and everytime she would call me stupid names or make fun of me....this was just not going to work....


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning getting barely any sleep and still completely exhausted. I didn't want to go to court. I didn't want to face that girl again. My dreams had been haunted by her and now my actual waking existance would have to tolerate her. Mr. Wright was starting to become a serious pain..._Dude, I owe him nothing!_

_- - - - - - _

I picked Trucy up on my bike and sped (can one really speed when they are on an old bike?) off down the road. As usual...I arrived at court mildly on time, but Payne had (of course) been there earlier. My hopes were high for the cross examination of Wright's old girlfriend to be over, and as it was...I was right.

"You're lucky Justice, she got sick, can't talk. She can't come...yet."

I tried to supress a smile but it didn't work. _I guess pure happiness needs to be shared with the world..._

_"_ I would like to bring in the next witness-"

_Who even cares who the next one is? It doesn't matter at all!!!! They can't be as bad as Cerise-_

"Ms. Chandra Ski, Cerise's sister."

_And in my-WHA? CERISE'S SISTER???????_

_- - - - - - _

I wish I could say my vision blacked out and I didn't wake up for two more years. I wish I could tell you she was a very sweet girl and nothing like her sister. I wish I could tell that everything I just told you I wished I could tell you was true...but its not. I stayed awake and unfortunately, she was almost her sisters twin.

Chandra was the younger one, and had obviously followed in her sister's footsteps. She had attitude, and had obviously heard what a hard time her sister gave me because she gave me just as bad of a time. _Why does this always happen to me? Did I upset some other worldly god or somethig? Seriously....did I really make this much of a mistake by meeting Mr. Wright?_

Payne kept asking stupid questions and eventually I stopped listening...my thoughts wandered...I heard nothing...my bad!

_My are we listening to these girls..._

_what do they have to do with anything..._

_they're part of the past, not the present..._

_so why are they here...?_

"And you admit to seeing Mr. Wright outside of Mr. Topsy's house?"

"Yes sir."

_I mean, if Cerise isn't "with" Wright anymore, she doesn't matter. And Chandra was barely ever mentioned so why should she be important...?_

"And did you see him with a gun?"

"No sir, I saw him with a knife...a packaged knife."

_Maybe I should tell the judge that Payne...._ "OBJECTION!" oh yea....revenge of the chords of steel part one!

"Huh?" the judge looked up sleepily..."Justice?"

"Your Honor, I have to speak," and before Payne could say anything, I started. "These two girls, Chandra and Cerise don't mean anything to this case! Don't you realize that? I mean, Cerise isn't with Wright anymore and this Chandra girl probably hasn't seen him for quite some time. Really all they are doing is wasting my time and your time. I'm sick of listening-"

"Mr. Justice-"

"To witnessess who have nothing to with anything and give me a hard time on top of it! I'M

"Mr. Justice!"

"SICK!!"

"Apollo..."

"OF IT!"

oh my chords of steel are sooooo good!

"Mr. Justice, haven't you been listening...Chandra Ski saw Mr. Wright at the scene of the crime."

At that point in time, if I could have jumped in a hole and buried myself alive, I think I might have done so. But I didn't. By face turned red, I played with my hair, and almost burst into tears.

"I think you should get rid of those chords of steel Polly, they tend to get you in deeeeeeep trouble!" Trucy giggled.

I glared at her.

"Your honor..."

"Ugh, we're taking a break NOW!" he yelled.

- - - - - -

Mr. Wright wouldn't stop laughing once we got in the defense lobby. He had tears streaming down his face and couldn't stand, wow...I feel loved. To top it off, he kept immitating me: "I'M SICK OF IT!!" and then more laughter.

"Mr. Wright...please stop that, NOW."

No luck, he just couldn't calm down. He even had the bailiffs laughing, and Trucy...

_It's me against the world..._

"Ohhhh man 'pollo." Wright sighed, holding back more laughs. "Thanks for stickin up for me and all, but the girls saw what they saw. Ceri and Chandra know what they have to do...don't worry about it. No tricks, no chords of steel. Be classical, do it my way...."


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay, this one has language, and so did some others but I never said anything and I'm sorry if I bothered you. Just warning ya!! Chandra is a bit of a rude person....***

His way, I'd heard about the way Wright handled things. It wasn't exactly my cup of tea.....he relied on lies and crap like that, though some may say that was the way I defended my clients. But my way was better...mine was the way of Justice....corny, I know. But it didn't matter. No matter what Wright said, I was not going to sink down to his level. Look where he was! He was stuck without a job and in court because he supposedly murdered a former client. I didn't plan on having that be me in twenty years, no way!

I was muttering my thoughts to myself, not noticing Trucy siting next to me listening to my thoughts. I guess she found them comical top because she kept laughing despite the fact that I was insulting her "father".

"Look Polly, daddy was just trying to help. You don't _have_ to do it his way. He wasn't _demanding _it." She giggled and walked away.

- - - - - -

Payne wouldn't stop smiling when we were back in session. Every now and then he'd glance over at me and smirk rudely before continuing to do whatever it was he'd been doing before.

"So, Ms. Chandra, would you please testify as to what you saw on the day of the murder?" Payne said smoothly. Obviously my huge mistake had brought some pleasure into his life.

"Of course Winston." She smirked when he flinched at the sound of her own name. "I was walking home from the grocery store with my sister Cerise, who you all know by now." She smiled evily at these words. "We were simply minding our own buisness and all of the sudden there was the freakish delusional guy walking toward us. Cerise sortta went flip outish on me and was a bit rude. 'Hey you! Yea, you what are you doing you moron?' and then we saw that he had a gun. That sent her throught the roof. 'What the friggin shit you asshole! You don't walk around a neighbor hood was a god damn gun pointed at empty space! Do you want to end up in a mental facility? Thats where you friggin belong you bastard!'"

"So you could tell he was a guy?" Payne asked.

"No, because I was once a lawyer, I made that up because, since I was once a lawyer, I didn't know that perjury is against the law. Yea you dumb ass, I could tell he was a guy."

"And how."

"Mr. Justice, go stand on the other side of the courtroom and see if Mr. Payne can tell you're a guy. Maybe he can't. He's obviously dim witted. Never seen a woman before, Mr. Payne? Well, we're built totally different than men. Curves, boobs, the whole big shebang! When the person in front of you is broad, flat, and wearing incredibly huge shoes, you figure its a guy. Is that good enough for you?"

"OBJECTION!!!" Screeched Payne, "The witness is speculating without reason."

I couldn't help but laugh, Payne was getting his ass kicked to China and back by a girl half his age. God I was glad that Cerise wasn't there. She would have done _that_ to _me_.

"Objection!" Chandra yelled.

"You can't object!"

"YES I CAN!!!! I HAVE A PICTURE!!!!!!"

*please insert crickets chirping in the background here...*

*and payne turning red*

*and me practically exploding from trying not to laugh...*

*and the judge snoring*

That was basically the moment in a nutshell. "Oh...do you? Eh, heh. Could we um...see it...please...Ms...."

Oh man, his ego just took a sky dive from Mt. Everest to Hades.

"Duh. What, you think I'm gonna take it home and feed it to my sick older sis? No...I plan on using it to free Mr. Wright. And, before you open your pasty lipped mouth, I suggest you listen. It looks nothing like Mr. Wright at all...much too tall, much too clean, oh! and not a hobo."

_Wow, I guess anyone is subject to the dagger these girls call their vocabulary._

_- - - - - - _

_**Flashback**_

After watching my brotherhood killing people, I always seemed to get an odd rush. Call me a sadist, but it was true. But after killing Otto Topsy, I received an insane rush of blood to the head, then an intense desire to reward myself. My "brothers" often found themselves a local prostitute and hung around for awhile...me, wasn't much up for sexual pleasure. So what was I going to do?

Well, I didn't do drugs, and I was rather proud of my strong and lean swimmer's body. So junk food was out of the question. There was really nothing for me to do. Strip club? Nah, not my cup of tea. God, there's nothing worth.....

Drinking! There we go. Get myself drunk, I'll recover fast. Give me a day. My bros wouldn't look for me until two days after my job so my idea was great! So where to go...where to go....

where to go...

How 'bout Topsy's old fave place...pay homage to the dead man.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Current Time_**

**_The Killer_**

I knew that no one would ever suspect me of being the killer. Why would they, I seemed so normal, so innocent, not the type of man to do this sort of thing. I sat back on the side lines all my life, perfecting my outside to protect my inside. If I didn't look the part, then I was perfect for it. So when I heard from a valuable source that a man by the name of Mr. Phoenix Wright was the suspect and was being tried as we were speaking, I was quite glad to find that maybe I would actually get away with what I had done.

No one would ever suspect Otto Topsy's son-in-law. Married his daughter to get close to a target, I was so in I could barely find a way to pull myself out. I couldn't get that bitch of a girl to fall out of love with me...Julie Topsy, so dedicated and so niave. In any other girl I would have found that a great quality, but I needed out of our relationship so I could disappear. Sure, I didn't look the part, but I was, and the person I had to become to hide myself was not someone I wanted to be for much longer. I had to be rich and snobbish, not my type of person. I was forced to consume wine just to make them happy but I much prefered and cold beer and some fries.

Julie was beautiful, that was the only good part. I loved going to bed with her, just knowing that even though I was not in reality Theodore Hains III, I owned that beautiful body and everything it owned. So when I left it, I knew I would miss it. "It", yeah, in my eyes, Julie was barely human...

**_Polly's P.O.V._**

When I finally got home (still no verdict decided) I logged on to my laptop and began to search family records for Otto Topsy. He had married a woman named Victoria Secre and then they had a daughter named Julie. Julie was now married to a man who seemed to good to be true. He had graduated Harvard and had absolutely no criminal record. His family was rich but they weren't snobs. The donated to practically every charity imaginable (of course, that is a mild exageration...) and were devote Catholics.

Otto had no other children, no grandchildren, no siblings, he was pretty much alone. Victoria had one older brother who went into the seminary and never left...so all in all, the Topsy family was rather small. That left me with practically no one in the family to pin the blame on...damn!

_How about that son-in-law, Justice? He could be the guy...dig around, find something about him. No one is perfect, something has got to be wrong with this guy...._

**_Killer's P.O.V._**

Its funny really that no one (not even my parents) knew what I truly belonged to. The innocent little rich boy, my perfect facade and cover up. No one would have suspected that in my one year in a public school system, I was introduced to the boys that would make my life what it was. They were a gang of insane extremes...the only reason I got in was because I had the money to fund them. Other wise i would have had to kill someone and ran away innocent to be included. But I came from a very rich family, and that's what they really needed.

"You know," the leader had once told me, "because of your money, we can do a lot of things we couldn't do before. But right now, you're not really doing anything but sitting around and giving us money. We need you to pitch in just once, we need you to kill."

And that's how I got where I was, not even on my own choice....now I had to kill my father-in-law, not that I cared. I didn't like Otto much, so killing him wasn't to bad at all....but I would have to leave. I was living on borrowed time. They would relocate me to another brach of the gang, change my name, change my face, and so I would become invisable. Goodbye beautficul Julie....goodbye family....my life as I knew it was coming to an abrupt end.

Julie was to depressed to actually notice that I was beginning to pack my things. The missing shirts, shorts and underwear would have ignited her affair radar any other day...but not when Otto was dead. She moped around all day long and, piece by piece, my clothing began to disappear...just like I was about to do.

Everything was great, everything was settled. I was leaving the next day...

But something went wrong...

something went horribly wrong.

**_Polly's P.O.V._**

I found exactly what I was looking for on a blog. I don't know how I ended up being where I was on the internet, but I was on some blog belonging to a certain Luke Behi Chu the second (some random highschool grad that never went anywhere from where he once was.) He graduated high school and that was it...he sort of sunk of the radar, except for this blog that he decided to write/post/whatever! He talked often about some rich benefactor to his gang that had recently done something terrible. He laughed at the fact that the rent-a-cops would never figure it out...and he mentioned Mr. Wright!!!

_Its funny that the once well known Mr. Phoenix Wright has been considered a suspect when it was really my gang...but that stupid asshole managed to NOT kill the bastard we assigned him to so I had to have Little Tony take care of the rest....GOD DAMN YOU RICH MANN!!!!-_

I stopped reading...something had just hit me...

The man, Otto Topsy, had been killed with a knife...

But there was also a bullet wound...

so what if...because this Rich Mann (Julie Topsy's husband) is part of a gang, he had to kill Topsy, shot him, it didn't work, Luke Behi Chu found Topsy, had "Little Tony" STAB him, then...Wright is innocent!!!

- - - - - -

Court wasn't hard at all the next day, I won. Wright was innocent....everything fell into place...but we had once, minor problem. When I finished, I had put Luke Behi Chu, Little Tony, and Rich Mann all behind bars. I even had the entire local division of this gang behind bars. But the gang was HUGE! It was all over everywhere in the world, keeping tabs on everyone, watching everything...no one could manage to bring them all down. It just wasn't possible...

So I, Apollo Justice, had officially made myself a wanted man...

DAMN I'M SCREWED!!!!

But even in the midst of my anguish, I couldn't help but tear up while I watched Cerise and Mr. Wright make out while Chandra and Trucy jumped up and down happily and Payne slouched out of the courthouse with an ego never to return to a positive number...

yes...life wasn't to bad

And we all lived happily ever after...NOT!

~and so ends today's diary entry! Hope to write in you again tomorrow!!!

Lots of love,

Polly

why did I just tell my diary that I loved it????


End file.
